Betrayal and Acceptance
by another-alpha-waiting-2-happen
Summary: Echo always thought that Alpha would be there for her. To help her. To support her. But what happens when Echo must choose between her loyalty to the Dollhouse and Alpha? Whichever choice she makes, it will affect her and Alpha's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfiction that my friend fiery_cupcake and I wrote, though she did most of it. I'm just editing and posting it.**

**Disclaimer- We do not own Dollhouse or any of the character in the series. **

* * *

**Betrayal and Acceptance**

_Chapter One_

"Alpha, how could you do this to me? To yourself?!"

Echo stood in front of Alpha, blocking his only route of escape. Behind him was a thirty foot fall from a cliff to the jagged rocks and ocean below.

Alpha laughed maniacly, "Do you really think I care?! Do you really think I regret killing all those people?!" Alpha smiled sadly at Echo, "Why don't you understand Echo? I did all of this for you... We could have ran away! We could have killed those bastards who ruined our lives." He was refurring to Rossum and the Dollhouse.

Echo laughed cruelly, "You're the one who doesn't understand. I wanted to help you! Just try and remember. Please..."

Alpha's expression softened and he lowered his knife. A flash of memories caused him to stumble closer to the edge of the cliff. A gust of wind caused him to fall backwards off the cliff. Echo gasped and grasped at the air in a feeble attempt to save him.

Alpha fell to the rocks below with a faint smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again this story was written by my friend Fierycupcake-desu (Fiery_Cupcake). I'm just publishing and editing it.**

**Disclaimer- ****We do not own dollhouse or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Ten Months Earlier

Alpha walked down the crowded city street, keeping his head bowed so as to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Shut up, Steve!" Alpha mumbled, "You never take my side, Bobby!" Alpha fell to his knees and started sobbing. Other people walking down the street stared strangely at him. So much for being inconspicuous.

"Mommy, what is that strange man doing?" A small boy walking with his mother pointed towards Alpha. Alpha stopped sobbing and looked up at the boy and his Mother.

"You wanna know what I'm doin', kid?" Alpha stood up and walked menacingly towards them, "You wanna know why I'm-" Alpha looked at the boys Mother. She looked at him, smiling slightly.

"Y-You're" The woman's face broke out into a menacing grin.

"Why Tommy, it seems that the strange man has found out who Mommy is!"

Tommy smiled a seemingly innocent smile, "Then does that mean we should deal with him?"

Alpha unconciously reached for his knife, "If you come any closer..."

"Just try not to cry out to much, Alpha." She said as she pulled out a tazer.

Alpha backed away until he was cornered against a brick wall, "Steve, now is not the time to be talking about-" Alpha's words were cut off as he fell to the ground convulsing slightly.

The woman and son stepped back to look at their handiwork, "The Dollhouse has been waiting for you for quite a while, Alpha."

* * *

Alpha awoke in a dim room.

"Where... Where am I?" Alpha looked around the room.

"This place... It's familiar," It was right on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't remember.

Alpha was just about to try and get up when he felt bondings keeping restrained to the chair. A door opened and a man entered, carrying a syringe.

"Wh-who are you..? Alpha asked drowsily.

The man stayed silent and approached Alpha.

"Wh-what are you doing? Get away from..." Alpha's words were cut off as his eyelids fluttered shut.

"It's time for you to have a little nap, Alpha," The man said, "We don't want you going crazy on us again."

* * *

Adelle walked down the corridor with a certain air of confidence about her. She had just heard news of the return of Alpha, the escaped Active. Adelle knocked on the door of the treatment room and entered when she heard a slightly muffled "Come in" from the other side of the door.

"How is his condition?" She asked Doctor Saunders, who was currently working on keeping Alpha sedated.

"He woke up before, but he was disoriented and a handler almost immediately sedated him again," She said, without looking up from her work.

Adelle nodded, "That's probably for the best. Until we can keep him properly restrained, be absolutely certain that he remains unconscious."

* * *

Alpha fought against his unconsciousness, trying to stay awake. Gradually, he came to his senses and realized that he was bonded to the chair by leather straps. He started to struggle against his bindings, just as his arms were almost free a man entered the room.

"You're different from the guy before..." Alpha said.

The man turned around in shock, "Wh-what?! Dr Saunders said you would stay asleep!"

The pulled out a radio and spoke in to it, "Dr Saunders! Alpha is awake!"

There was a pause on the other line, "... I'll be right there."

* * *

A moment later the door opened again and Dr Saunders entered, "Why, hello Alpha," she said, sneering at him.

Alpha stared at the ceiling, muttering to himself, "Please Whiskey... Please just help me..."

Dr Saunders and the other handlers ignored him and bustled around the room, gathering various equipment.

Just as Alpha was about to breakdown, Topher entered and lowered the chair, "This isn't going to hurt... Well actually, it's going to hurt quite a lot."

Topher pressed a button and Alpha's head was forced back into the chair. All of his imprints called out in a loud ruckus of curses, shouts and death-threats.

Alpha screamed in pain, seeing nothing but a blinding flash of blue.

The pain gradually subsided and Alpha's mind became blank. The chair came back into an upright position. "how are you feeling Alpha?" Topher asked.

"Did I fall asleep...?

* * *

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Sorry about the late update, I've just been really lazy as of late... Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story! Thanks Alpha for helping me write this! Love from Fierycupcake-desu.**


End file.
